The next step in life
by chinookchick
Summary: ok here is a one-shot. Sakura and her friends recive news the sasuke had died. sakura is shocked and runs away but while she runs away she runs into a certain male.she then learns something that will hurt her and then she does the unthinkable.suckysum S


Sakura was running threw the forest blindly

Sakura was running threw the forest blindly. She had no idea what she was running from. She thought maybe it was the world but she had no idea. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran. Sakura's body was telling her that she could no longer run, that she should rest but she ignored her body she just had to get away…somehow. Finally Sakura's body gave away and she collapsed on her knee's crying. She buried her face in her hands and just let the tears of sorrow out.

"_Why?...why am I running?" S_akura asked herself. She had no idea as of why she was running. She just all of a sudden became overwhelmed with sadness and sorrow.

"**it's because of the feelings you've been holding in Sakura" her inner replied.**

_What? That's not right I'm fine. I'm happy" Sakura said to her inner. _

"**ok now say it and believe it" inner Sakura replied.**

Sakura didn't reply. She knew that she finally broke under pressure. Today they got news she sasuke uchiha was in fact **dead.** When Sakura heard that report she couldn't believe it, she thought that she was over him but she was sadly mistaken. She still had strong feelings for the uchiha. She just denied hopeing that it would not bring her sadness and sorrow but she was wrong, it did not help one bit. When sakura heard the news she just froze with wide eyes and then she started to get tears in her eyes and then she just bolted out of the room and went blindly into the forest. Some people where happy to learn that the traitor died. And she thought that she should be too but even she knew that was a big lie.She just sat there sobbing and every once in awahile she let out a little scream of agony.

"_I missed him. I missed him and had that little bit of hope of seeing him again but now I will never see him again!" sakura thought while she continued to cry in agony. _

"**what has happened can not be changed Sakura, but you can control the future sakura" her inner said **

"_Say what? How can I control that damn future? I have no idea what's going to happen" sakura said._

"**your right you don't, but you can decide what you do and don't do"her inner said **

"**sakura, sasuke chose too leave, he chose his path in life, he knew he might die but he still did, you see he controlled his future so maybe you need to also" he inner said**

"_You do relies you barley made any sense right?" Sakura said too her inner._

"**I know but you understood right" her inner asked.**

"_yes…barely" Sakura replied._

sakura just sat up against a tree thinking about what her inner said. She was thinking on what she should do. But she had no idea what to do. Control her furtur? Like on what? The next step in life? Yes, that had to be it the PAST, PRESENT , and the FURURE . You have too keep going in life no matter how hard it is. That must be what her inner meant. And life right now was not a picnic. Sure you still can mourn for your lose but you have keep going. That person is not going to want you to cry over them forever. But sakura was confused, she felt like the world was coming to an end, she lived before ok everyday knowing that sasuke was ok, but now, he was dead, out of her grasp, just like before. A few more tears escaped her eyes, why did thing have to be so confusing and hard.

Sakura heard something in the bushes just not that far off. She quickly pulled out a kunai and got ready to defend herself from the unknown enemy. She saw a shadow comeing towards her. It was behind some trees so she could not make out who it was but she could tell it was a male.

"I know your there, so come out" oh ya she sounded really intimidating.

"And here I thought that you would be happy to see me sakura" the voice said.

"_That voice, where have I heard it before?" sakura asked herself._

The voice sounded familiar to her. She heard it before but she just couldn't pin point where she has heard it. It sounded older thought so it was a bit different, more manly I guess you can put it that way. Then the shadow figure stepped out of the shadows and showed himself to sakura. Sakura was so shocked to see who it was she just froze and the kunai just slipped from her grip and mad a little _ting_ noise when it hit the ground.

"sas-sasuke?" sakura asked in absolute disbelief.

"_i-mpossible…how can, how can he be alive? I thought he was dead?" sakura asked herself._

"**im just as shocked as you are sakura, but it's been years since you last saw him, he has changed" inner said while secretly checking sasuke out. **

"sakura, what are you doing here all the way from kohona?" sasuke asked. He wanted to know why she was far from kohona. He hasn't seen her in years and he has to admit she has grown up.

"i-I got news you where dead so I came out here to think" she said in reply. She didn't want him to know that she still had feelings for him.

"oh yea about that, as you can see im hear." He said while looking at sakura with a slight smirk.

"I saw that" she retorted. She hated when people treat her like a kid and some kid of weakling.

"I know, I just wanted to see you before I went home" sasuke said with soft eyes.

"Huh? Home?" sakura asked confused. Did he mean home kohona?.

"Yea home sakura, where I belong" sasuke said with some sadness.

"um..ok but do you mean home kohona?" sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't reply he just walked up to sakura and hugged her.

"sakura you deserve to hear this before I go" sasuke said softly in sakura's ear.

"Hear what sasuke" ok she was officially confused. Sasuke was alive and hugging her and what did he have to say?

"That im sorry, im sorry for leaving you sakura, im sorry that I hurt you the way I did and im sorry that I didn't tell you this, sakura I love you" sasuke said while still holding her.

Sakura was shocked. She boy- I mean man she loved since childhood loved her. She just started crying again except different tears, they where tears of happiness.

"sasuke, I still love you too" sakura said while she hugged him back.

"sakura im sorry I have to go, but I'll see you soon ok" sasuke said now looking at sakura in his arms.

"Huh? Why sasuke you just got here?" sakura asked with sadness.

"I know sakura but I got to go home" sasuke said.

"What?" sakura asked.

"I know it's confuseing but I have to go sakura, but will see you soon ok that is a promise we will see each other again" sasuke said with guilt in his voice.

"You promise" sakura asked as a few tears came flowing down her face.

"I promise" sasuke said just before he leaned in and kissed her on lips full of passion and love.

"sakura im sorry but im out of time, I got to go" sasuke said while moveing a bit away from her.

"sasuke…" sakura said while looking at his retreating form.

"See you soon love" sasuke said just before he entered the bush. He then threw something towards her. Sakura caught it and saw a beautiful necklace.she looked up only to see that he was gone. She then open up the locket and a tiny piece of folded paper fell out. She opened it and it read.

_Sakura this is a locket that belonged to my mother. It was all that I had left of her._

_I'm leaving it in your care because I trust you. Under Neath the picture's of team 7 and use ther picture of my family. Please take care of the necklace since I am no longer able too. But I promise we will see each other soon my love, I promise but for now this is good-bye. I love you with all my heart and soul my sweet cherry blossom._

_Yours and only yours _

_Sasuke uchiha_

Sakura had a few tears comeing down her face after reading this. She was so toughed that sasuke would trust her with something as precious as this.and she was so happy to learn that he loved her.All of a sudden sakura looked up and saw it was getting dark out.

"_I better get back too that others and tell them that sasuke is alright" sakura thought just before taking off towards kohona. _

Sakura made it to the gate and she was a bit tired but she couldn't slow down. She had too tell naruto and that other that sasuke was alive. She was running as fast as she could too the hokage tower. She made it in the building and raced upstairs.

"guy's I have great news sas-" she stopped mid sentence upon seeing the body in the room. She looked at it horrified. The body she saw was sasuke uchiha.

"no no no NOOOOOO!!" sakura screamed.

"sakura i-" naruto said before sakura cut him off.

"That's impossible, that can't be sasuke!" sakura yelled as tears were flowing down her face.

"And why do you say that sakura?" tsunade asked.

"Because I just saw him!" sakura said. Everyone was shocked too have said that.

"Sakura that's impossible about 5 hours ago an ANBU squad retrieved his body" tsunade declared.

Sakura looked at her wide eyed, she seen sasuke about 3 to 4 hours ago then it hit her '_**before I go home'. **__Home _was the word he kept saying but she didn't know what he meant at the time, now she does, he came to say good bye and confess stuff that he couldn't when he was alive. He really wanted to go with no regrets and that is what he did.

"but he gave me this" sakura said as she hold up the locket sasuke gave. It was that shape of the uchiha fan. everyone gasped when they saw this.

"maybe you did see sasuke, just his sprite saying good bye sakura" kakashi said

"yea" was all sakura said before walking out to go home.

Sakura got home and ran upstairs to her room and slamed the bedroom door shut and collapsed on her bad crying and sobbing in agony and sorrow.

Sakura sat up in bed and looked at the wall across from her blankly it was like her soul was empty; her eyes didn't have that shine in her eyes at that moment. Now she understood by what sasuke was saying. sakura then went to her desk and started to write on a piece of paper. When she was down with the note she then went on her balcony and let the wind blow on her face and through her hair. She then went back inside leaving the balcony door open and went into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and the looked at the locket around her neck. She gently slide a finger across the surface.

"you were right sasuke, we will see each other soon" sakura said while taking a kunai then driving it in heart, she then saw sasuke's face in her mind and then she said these last words

"_I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to the one I love" _

And with that she collapsed dead.

And sasuke was right; when she died he came to her and said

"_Let's go home" _and they walked hand in hand to there new home.

Ok im done with the one-shot. I know sad right. Well I was thinking about myself then that idea popped in my head and then I wrote it down. I hope u liked it. Plz comment and tell what u thinkmof it. . I luv hearing on what ppl think on my storys .6 thnx for reading ..


End file.
